


Evolusi

by Kleirdelun (Lunarea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Kleirdelun
Summary: Tsukishima tak mengerti. Kuroo tak mencoba membuatnya mengerti.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Evolusi

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd gym ini macem lagu evergreen, udah 2020 masih juga minta digemes-gemesin.
> 
> Mungkin OOC karena udah lama banget nggak nyentuh yang satu ini; lama juga nggak baca komik/baca fanfic/nonton animenya, jadi maap-maap aja ya. u_u

Sejak awal sepasang kaki panjang itu melangkah masuk ke gimnasium no. 3, Kuroo tahu ada kegelisahan di sana. Si kacamata dari Karasuno memang seringnya terlihat acuh tak acuh, namun tak semua bisa ia bodohi.

Dan, seperti yang Akaashi bilang, Kuroo baru saja menginjak ranjau.

_“Kalau kau menggampangkan semuanya, si pendek itu bakal mengambil bagianmu juga. Kalian bermain di posisi yang sama, kan?”_

Tsukishima dengan cepat tertawa ringan, maklum; sebuah bentuk penguasaan diri yang luar biasa. “Apa boleh buat, kan?” ucapnya seolah tak terbeban. “Lagian, Hinata dan aku punya kemampuan yang berbeda.”

Senyum di wajah Tsukishima boleh lebar kali cerah, namun bahkan Bokuto pun tahu si jangkung itu menyimpan kemarahan. Kuroo tak bilang apa-apa—tak bisa, pun tak ia tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana—ketika Tsukishima pamit mundur setelah datang yang lain untuk menggantikannya meladeni Bokuto berlatih.

“Kau bikin dia marah.”

Kuroo tak menanggapi. Apa yang mau ditanggapi? Tahu Bokuto benar, ia tak mau menyangkal.

Tak menyangkal pula ia kalau ada segelintir rasa bersalah beradu-adu dengan degup jantungnya.

Eh, bukannya ia tak punya alasan berpendapat demikian. Si kacamata itu memang menang tinggi menang teknik, namun Kuroo rasa Tsukishima pun tahu kalau Hinata Shoyou adalah kembang api kecil dengan sejuta kejutan. Ia bagaikan sebuah ancaman, seseorang yang punggungnya sulit sekali diraih bahkan untuk Tsukishima sendiri.

Tanpa membenarkan apa yang sudah dilakukannya, Kuroo tahu ada kebenaran dalam anggapannya itu.

Akan tetapi, siapa juga akan gelisah melihat Tsukishima keluar dengan wajah yang seakan tak ada apa-apa, sementara di hati tersembunyi banyak apa-apa.

“Susul saja, Kuroo-san.”

“Eh—apa?”

Akaashi menatapnya sejenak— _entah apa arti sorot mata itu—_ kemudian mengangkat bahu. “Kalau kau merasa tak enak, susul saja lalu minta maaf.”

“Eeeh? Terus latihan kita bagaimana?”

“Diam, Bokuto-san. Kan sudah ada yang lain.”

“Berdayakan saja si Lev.” Kuroo nyengir, setengah minta maaf— _setengahnya lagi biarkan saja, salah Bokuto yang gila-gilaan melatih_ spike- _nya sampai semua orang kabur._ “Pergi dulu, deh.”

“Tak kusangka si kacamata lebih penting dari latihan kita!”

Ia tak kuasa tak mendengkus; _kau dan dramamu, Bokuto._

Tsukishima ditemukan berdiri terpaku di depan gimnasium no. 1 beberapa lama kemudian, setelah Kuroo capek mondar-mandir mencari-cari tak tahu tujuan. Matanya nyalang menatap ke dalam gedung, yang mana masih ramai dipakai tim sekolahnya untuk latihan.

_Di kondisinya, punggung angkuh itu terlihat begitu ringkih._

Kuroo perlahan menghampiri, tak ingin mengejutkan. Agaknya Tsukishima sadar akan keberadaannya, namun enggan angkat bicara. Hanya suara decitan sepatu dan bola terpukul, serta _“Sekali lagi! Lempar bolanya untukku sekali lagi!”_ sahut-menyahut di telinga.

“Karasuno bersemangat sekali.” Pada akhirnya, Kuroo lah yang mengalah dan membuka percakapan. “Kalian mengincar _Spring Inter-high_ , ya.”

“ _Spring Inter-high_ akan jadi yang terakhir untuk anak kelas tiga,” suara Tsukishima pelan menanggapi. “Daichi-san dan semuanya jadi lebih berapi-api.”

“Tapi sepertinya kau tak ikut terbakar, tuh.”

“Aku tak mengerti.”

Kuroo melirik. “Apanya yang tak dimengerti?”

Tsukishima meragu dan Kuroo melihat itu. Ia menunggu, namun tak memburu. Anak di sebelahnya itu tak terlihat seperti orang yang akan buka-bukaan, lebih-lebih ketika mereka belum kenal cukup lama, jadi—

“Ini, kan, cuma klub.”

Si pemuda rambut hitam mengangkat satu alis. _Ternyata orang macam begini butuh curhat juga._

“Lalu kenapa?”

Setitik emosi muncul di permukaan wajah yang biasa selalu dalam kendali itu. “ _Cuma_ klub. Buat apa yang seperti ini?” Suara itu pun terbalut perasaan yang kian membuncah, hanya saja sengaja dibuat tersendat agar tak erupsi. “Semua kerja keras ini memang untuk apa? Kalau terlalu keras, nantinya cuma akan jadi derita.”

“Kalau tak mau kerja keras, kenapa ikutan?” Kuroo menggaruk tengkuknya yang masih basah oleh keringat. “Memang seperti itu, kan? Kalau kau suka sesuatu, pasti dikejar mau berapa kali juga jatuh-bangun.”

“Ya, tapi lantas _apa?_ Setelah turnamen musim semi, lantas apa? Lanjut ke tingkat nasional? Lantas apa? Apa yang mau mereka capai dari ini semua?”

“Mungkin mimpimu tak sama dengan _kami,_ ” Kuroo bergumam—sedikit kesal, namun coba tak ia luapkan. “Daripada memikirkan kenapa _kami_ berusaha keras demi yang menurutmu ‘cuma klub’, mengapa tak kaupikirkan alasanmu bergabung?”

Jawabannya hanya berupa tatap mata sengit. Kuroo menghela napas keras-keras. Bukankah ia datang untuk minta maaf setelah ulahnya tadi? Sekarang, bukannya lebih baik, situasinya malah makin hancur-hancuran. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya, pening.

_Sabar, sabar._

“Aku tak mau menerka-nerka, tapi kau pun pasti punya alasan untuk menyandang nomor di punggungmu. Kalau alasanmu tak cukup jadi motivasi untuk berusaha segigih teman-temanmu yang lain, mungkin kau bisa pergi saja. Tapi kalau tidak begitu,” Tangan Kuroo terulur; tanpa rasa sungkan dibelainya surai pirang Tsukishima, “coba gali lagi. Pelan-pelan saja, nanti juga ketemu jawabanmu.”

Wajah menawan itu penuh dengan keterkejutan, entah karena perkataan Kuroo atau karena tindakan impulsifnya yang tak disangka-sangka— _manis, terlalu intim._ Namun, di mana peduli Kuroo? Ia nyengir lebar, tak coba menghentikan si tangan nakal mengelus-elus kepala pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

“Kuroo-san—”

 _“Tsukishima!”_ Suara nyaring Hinata menginterupsi apapun yang ingin Tsukishima ucapkan. Si kecil ajaib itu berlari menghampiri, namun lantas berhenti di tengah-tengah dengan muka terkaget-kaget. “Eh, K-Kuroo-san!”

“Oi,” Kuroo menyapa ramah.

“Kuroo-san, sedang apa? Eh—apa mau berlatih bersama kami?” Dua bola mata penuh gelora itu berbinar-binar, mengingatkan Kuroo pada anak anjing tetangganya.

“Tidak, tidak. Aku cuma ngobrol sebentar dengan Tsukki.” Tsukishima kembali melemparinya dengan sorot tak senang, namun, lagi-lagi, _di mana pedulinya?_ “Ya sudah, aku balik ke yang lain, ya. Bokuto masih ingin latihan, sepertinya. Dan Lev masih perlu ditatar.”

Beda dari Hinata yang ribut dengan _“Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Kuroo-san! Aku menantikan pertandingan besok! Kami tak akan kalah, lho, liat saja!”,_ Tsukishima hanya diam mengulum kata. Ia cepat memalingkan muka ketika mata mereka bentrok dalam satu tatap, yang mana membuat bibir Kuroo tertarik membentuk kurva geli.

“Temani aku latihan besok. Bokuto pasti senang kalau ada yang membantu memblok _spike-_ nya. Akaashi juga jadi tak terlalu kewalahan menghadapi energi segitu besar.”

“Tidak, terima kasih.”

Jawaban yang dingin, namun Kuroo tak keberatan. Ditepuknya— _dipukulnya, lebih tepat—_ punggung si kacamata itu kencang-kencang, seolah ingin bilang, _“Semangat sedikit. Aku menunggu evolusimu.”_

Ia tak menunggu reaksi. Langkahnya kembali ke gimnasium no. 3 diiringi pekik Hinata, _“Kau diajak Kuroo-san latihan bersama? Dengan Bokuto-san juga? Hei, Tsukishima, yang benar saja! Tsukishimaaa!”_


End file.
